The Story of Alice
by mizchelz
Summary: I didn’t care either way; the girl was useless to me now that she was a vampire. The girl kept screaming and screaming, people would be here any moment, I had to go. I snarled at the newborn vampire and left. more details inside!
1. James

**Ok, so this is will be the second fan fiction I have ever written for . So I hope it turns out well! Please R & R and leave lots of constructive criticism, any ideas you may have, and whatever comments/reviews you wish to add!!! I thought it would be a good idea to do the complete story of Alice that is now shown in any of the books in the Twilight Saga. Sorry if it's too un-original, but I'm going to try to be creative with it, ok? (This chapter's in James's POV!) **

**Ok, here's the truth, I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, duh, ok, I said it, now where's my cyber cookie!!!**

**The Story of Alice**

James

Ok, so not a lot of people (well, I guess it would be vampires) realized that being a vampire who lived off the blood of humans was tough! I mean, you always have to find the right person whose blood smells the sweetest and most pure. And then you have to make sure that person isn't too important, because the more important the person, the more authorities that will be looking for the killer (a.k.a.-me). I didn't want any trouble, but I loved playing cat and mouse with the silly humans, so of course I had to make their deaths as dramatic as possible. Of course, all of it is worth it in the end, you get the blood (which of course makes a vampire so much stronger and replenished), and you get the fun of torturing and terrorizing the human as well! So it was all worth the days, sometimes weeks, of stalking it takes to get that good, dramatic touch to the kill. It wasn't all that hard to hunt down the scrawny humans, who were no match for my vampire senses/abilities. My special ability (I guess that's what you'd call it) was to track and hunt people. It was my life, basically. But, whenever I couldn't get a hold of one of my victims, I settled for one of the easier-to-catch, homeless people. They were easy, they didn't have a very good flavor, but they were bearable, and not one police cop knows about it!

I was a loner vampire, so hunting wasn't exactly lonely, just…weird. It's like I lived the official life of your average, everyday, stalker/vampire. This particular time, I was aiming for what humans called a "high-school student". The girl was seventeen, the scent of her blood was so absolutely intoxicating, and I just had to have it. I found the human girl; whose name I soon found out was Alice, at the nearby mental asylum. I smelled her invigorating scent from outside, so I made my way inside the place.

Something had just hit me; this girl was a medical patient in the psychiatric place! She must have been some kind of freak or something, but I didn't care. If she was so crazy, then I suppose they would probably think she committed suicide to herself. But I didn't really care, because her amazing scent drew me in closer to her location. I strode right into her room, and luckily, I didn't get caught be anyone along the way there, because all the humans who weren't patients here were so occupied and distracted that they didn't notice me get to her room at what would be and extremely quick speed for humans.

I made my way into the human's room, the thirst burning in my throat. I closed in on the terrified girl, and as she uttered her last scream as I bit into her tender flesh, I noticed something appear in front of me. It was another vampire who looked like any one of the other workers at the asylum! He yanked me off of the girl with blinding speed. I glared at him and as I fiercely watched him turn her into a vampire. Between the time that I bit her, and he turned her into a vampire, It sounded like she yelled something along the lines of "Charles, no!" Weird humans never made any sense when they were even slightly confused.

I didn't care either way; the girl was useless to me now that she was a vampire. I was so mad at that vampire, that I did the first thing that my instincts told me to, I sprang at him. He tried to fight back, but since I caught him off guard, and I was a great fighter, so I easily killed him. The girl kept screaming and screaming, people would be here any moment, I had to go. I snarled at the newborn vampire and left. Great, now I had to find another victim. It was strange how that vampire that I just killed had such a strong relationship with the human. Even risking his immortal life for her, what a weirdo. Well, it's none of my concern why she seemed so attached to him, all this meant that I lost a great kill. Ugh, now I had to find someone else.

**A/N: So I hoped you liked it! I even made sure that all of the information was exact on the twilight lexicon! Ok, so I know it's kind of weird that I started with James's POV (which is surprisingly easy to write in!), but that will make more sense later. I think I'm going to do most of the rest of the story in Alice's POV. So I'm going to give all the information about Alice as a human and what happened before this scene in the next couple of chapters. **


	2. The First Vision

The Story of Alice ch.2 (In Alice's POV)

Okay, you want the truth?! Here it is: I don't own twilight or any of the characters!!! There i said it! That was a big shock, now wasn't it?!?!

The First Vision

My life was normal, until I started getting the visions. I guess I should start from the beginning. Well, one day it was after school and I had walked home as usual. It was the most normal evening. I had done my homework, watched TV, and eaten dinner, all the normal things. That night when I was going to bed my head hurt a bit, so I took a sleeping/headache pill.

That night was one of the worst. The sleeping/headache pill I took more than an hour ago didn't work at all, and I probably only slept an hour or two at the most. I looked in the mirror and saw deep circles under my eyes. Ugh, now my mom was going to think I stayed up all night like I did a couple of weeks ago because I was running late on a school project and spent all night finishing it since it was one-third of my grade in that class. But the weirdest part was that during that small interval of time that I had slept I had a strange dream. In the dream, I saw a man wearing all red (yeah, red, weird, huh?) and he was robbing a jewelry store. Then he quickly got into his car which was red too (wow this person sure did have an obsession with the color red). After he got in his car, he raced away in the middle of the day, with only a couple of shocked witnesses staring after him (probably cause of all that red). And the rest of the people just walked away minding their own business. Somehow it was like I could see every detail; I probably could have drawn everything out if I wanted to. But instead I just decided to start getting ready for my Saturday since it was already 7 o' clock. I got ready before my mom and little sister Cynthia woke up and decided to go out. I grabbed my purse and the keys to my mom's Ford.

When I got in her car, I realized I still had a bad headache and took two more pills which helped just slightly. I was considering that it was probably very stupid of me to go out with such a bad headache, and being so tired, but I just got over it and went out to my favorite little diner to eat breakfast and calmly thought that I'd order the usual waffles, eggs, and hash browns. And while listening nonchalantly to the 7 o'clock crowd of customers, I realized something else. The diner I was at was just across the street from the jewelry store I saw in my dream. I glanced at the clock on the far right side of the diner, and it said it was 7:14. Now that I thought about it even more, I also knew the time of the robbery in my dream, 7:15. Oh no. Even though it was just a dream, I was almost positive that it was something more. My breathing and heartbeat quickened as I saw the clock tick a minute later, and I saw a red car pull up in front of the jewelry store. Oh, no! This couldn't be happening! Not to me, oh no way this could be happening to me! It could just be any other person. But no, of course it wasn't any other person. It just HAD to be the person from my dream, dressed in all red. He robbed the jewelry store, and escaped quickly in his car, as other people watched. Just like in my dream. I was practically gasping for air now as I idly listened to the distant sirens of the cops, and the waitress nervously asking me if I was okay. I stuttered a bit, but finally came to say, "Yeah, yeah, I think I'm okay." I still sounded panicky but that would have to do for now.

The waitress replied, "Ok, honey, but if you aren't feeling okay, be sure to let someone know, would you like some coffee?"

I realized that she was probably referring to the fact that I probably looked like a freaked out little kid who hasn't slept in days. "Um, sure, coffee sounds good." I figured anything to make her feel better. I didn't want to end up in a hospital or anything.

"Ok, your breakfast and coffee will be right up."

I think I mumbled something that sounded like thanks, as I stared into space and she walked away occasionally glancing back at me worriedly. I couldn't believe it. Did I just have a…..vision? Was I a freak? A psychic? Or maybe I hadn't dreamed it, maybe it was one of those freak accident things where someone thinks something's going to happen, and it actually happens? I didn't know. But I did know that I would ignore what would happen….unless of course, it happened again. But I really didn't want to think about that so I just absentmindedly chewed on my breakfast and sipped my strong coffee.

Later I went to sleep early, to catch up for the night before. Tomorrow would be Sunday; maybe I would go shopping with my friends. I loved shopping, and I always have. So with plans for the next day already in my head, I went to bed with only a slight headache tonight. I had another dream. In this one, I saw me at the mall with my friends, which seemed normal enough, except that I heard screams all around me. Confused, I looked to my left to see a group of thieves, threatening to hurt someone if anyone tried to do anything. I could tell I was freaking out. I gasped and shot up in my bed. Ok, just a dream, or was it? I made a final decision; I wouldn't go shopping with my friends tomorrow, just to play it safe. Instead I would watch TV.

I went back to bed with a bad headache and woke up again at 8:00. At least I could sleep better today. I skipped breakfast since I wasn't that hungry and just had a glass of orange juice. I was really happy that my headache was way better today, and I walked over to the couch and sprawled across it turning on the TV. I flipped through the channels, and decided that (sadly) the most exciting thing on TV was the news, so I started watching various news channels. Then one of the reports caught my attention: there was a robbery at the mall. Again, just like in my dream. This was really getting weird now. I didn't know what to expect as I stared blankly at the screen. But one second later, I wondered what would happen later in the mall, and then my eyes blanked out into another scene. This scene wasn't playing on the TV. It was like I could tell it was inside my head, but at the same time I could also tell that I was having another vision. But unlike the others, this vision happened when I was awake. And I think I actually summoned this one! How absurd, I must be going crazy or something. But the vision itself was completely different from all the others since I somehow made this one come to me and appear in my head. But I still focused on the vision. I saw the clearest vision of all; it was like I was actually in the mall. I saw myself in the mall, trying to stop this thief. How strange, I would never try such a risky thing. I could see myself running to the thief, still in my pajamas yelling at the thieves to stop what they were doing, and right after I said that, the mall security swiftly came onto the scene yelling at everyone in the mall to stay where they were.

I knew I was about to do something stupid after that, but instead, I was so determined to make that vision come true that I drove quickly to the mall. Everything happened as it did in my vision, but after security came in, I yelped as one of them grabbed onto my arm and told me to put my hands up. I did as I was told, and was taken into the room where they asked the questions and shined the bright light into my face. I told them all about the crazy visions, thinking that maybe they could help me. They asked me why I decided to come to the mall and try to stop the thieves like that. I told them simply that I wanted to see if my vision would come true. As they asked me what my mom's phone number was, I realized that I probably sounded absolutely crazy to them. I sighed and sunk down into the uncomfortable chair that I was sitting in, waiting for my mom to come and pick me up. I wondered what she was going to say. So I just waited for her in silence.

When she came to pick me up, she looked tired. She let out an exasperated sigh and started talking to the mall security. They told my mom all about my visions since they took very detailed notes on everything I had told them. Then they said a couple of other things to my mom so quietly that I couldn't hear them. It was hard to read the expression on her face. Afterwards, my mom took me to her car and when I asked her about my car, she said I wouldn't need it for some time and the mall security would let me leave it there for a while. I gave her a puzzled look and she just stared straight ahead, keeping her eyes on the road. I was very lucky to have a car, it was a very rundown, beat-up car, but it worked. She pulled up in a parking lot. I looked at the white building in confusion. Where were we? When I saw the letters on the building I was stunned into silence. The writing above the building said BILOXI ASYLUM. I think I stopped breathing when I saw that. She practically dragged me inside, as I heard muffled screams, and shouting. I'm sure I had stopped breathing for sure now. And when I looked in one of the mirrors, I saw that my face was as pale as the snow outside. We walked up to the front desk; the place looked just like a hospital. The place truly freaked me out more than the greatest nightmare or anything. I noticed I was actually shaking as my mom left me as I hardly mumbled "Bye Mom, tell Cynthia I said bye." I almost laughed at that last part, since people were usually telling other people to say hi to someone for them. I wasn't sure though, if I was ever leaving this crazy prison for patients with mental problems though. My breathing started coming in gasps as someone named Charles who said he would be my doctor for a while. He led me to my room. I noticed that it was very rundown and the bed was small and rusty.

He noticed the fear in my eyes and soothingly said to me, "Don't worry, Alice, you'll be out of here soon enough."

I wasn't so sure of that, but I still looked into his eyes with a hint of hope, and noticed that Charles was quite handsome. He actually looked my age too. His family probably owned the asylum, or they were so poor that they needed him to work so they'd have money. Being a doctor was a very profitable job though. So his family couldn't possibly be too poor. I finally noticed that he asked me something. "Um, sorry, what'd you say?"

"So what are you here for?" he asked me calmly.

"I'm here because I've had these visions, or kind of like feelings that something is going to happen," I said while trying to not sound like a crazy mental patient.

"So you're saying that you can see into the future," he said clearly trying hard to hold back a smile.

"Yeah," I said blushing a light shade of pink. Then I noticed that he was taking notes on what I was saying. "For the records?" I asked while eyeing the folder in his hand.

He nodded and said, "I just have to take a few notes on all of our patients for progress and all that stuff.

I gulped and said, "So, what else do you need to know?"

"Well I already know a lot from what your mom told me about you, like your blood type, what might have caused your visions, and all kind of health records."

"What did she say that she thought was causing my visions?"

"Well, she said that she wasn't really sure at all but she did notice that you've looked very tired lately, as if you haven't slept at all. Do you think you know why you've been getting these visions?"

He sounded so professional; no wonder he was a doctor. He sounded way older than he looked. I was really surprised that he was going along with everything that I was saying. I mean, he actually believed that I could see the future. Or maybe that was just the way that things worked in an asylum like this, yeah, that was probably it. He was probably just trying to see what was wrong with my brain. I finally replied to his question, "I don't really know what's causing them." After I said that, I tried explaining to him all of the other visions I'd had and all the sleeping problems, headaches, everything.

He tolerantly took notes in the folder the whole time occasionally looking up to see the expression on my face. I was starting to think that he actually believed my strange story! It must have been all the details I was providing, or maybe again, it was just another way the doctors in these asylums worked. Then I tried to stifle a yawn, and I guess he noticed, because he then told me that'd be enough for today, and that I'd had a long enough day already. He left my room which was murky and dreary, with the only light coming from the one, small window in the room. I saw that there was no way of breaking or getting through that window, so I tried hard to calm down, and surprisingly, fell asleep quickly. I guess it's been such a long last few days, so I got my much needed sleep. That started my life in the asylum.

**A/N: so I finally finished the second story in the series!!! Again I'll say that I'm trying really, really hard to keep it as close as possible to what would've actually happened. Alice's full name is Mary Alice Brandon. I got a lot of information from the Twilight Lexicon, and yahoo answers!!! Thank you internet! But I need at least two reviews before I put up the next one! I hope you liked the length of this one-it was a little longer and further into the story than I anticipated. But I think it's going along well, soooo…..please R/R!!!! =D BTW, I hoped you liked the name Charles for one of the doctors who worked at the asylum; it was one of the most common names in the 1990s! And it just seemed to fit….you'll especially know what I mean later on in the series!**


End file.
